A Day in a Vocaloid's Diary
by hidarichan81
Summary: Finished, will be a sequal.What happens to the vocaloids when the others read their diarys? first chapter is short,but the next one's will be longer. shounen ai and maybe yuri in later chapters. MikuxKaito MikuoxAkaito Some RinxLen
1. Miku and Mexican childrenz?

_Dear Diary smut thing,_  
_I have decided when i grow up i'm going to move to China! I'll take Rin and Kaito with me on a private jet, and we will eat pancakes on the way there. Then i will sing till i'm fifty,then retire. When i'm 70 i'll have portorican babies with Kaito!_  
_-Miku_

"Ummm...Miku?" Kaito came from behind me, reading what i had just wrote in my diary. Crap.

"yeah?Oh Kaito! I-I can explain, you see-"

"If wer'e going to live in China, we sould at least have Chinese babies. Or Italian,Italy is cool." Kaito stated, then walked away, leaving a dumb-founded me.

**Uuuuummmmm...yea. This idea just came into my head, so i typed it and posted it. I may wright more journal enties and one shots consisting of diffrent vocaloids,but it will cost you eight reviews and an alert/fav or two. I have a 12 chapter MikuoxAkaito fic finished, but i have to type it out. I'm going to start typing all of my one shots, and when i finish my extremly long fanfic( i write all my fics down in many notebooks before i type) about MikuoxAkaito, LenxKaito, RinxMiku, and LukaxGakupo i will type it up. It's probably going to be around 30 chapters, and i'm on chapter 12 or 13. It's very Angusty but has some humor, so i hope you read it when i start posting it(around Christmas)**


	2. Neru the beastie

Dear Journal,

you were expecting me to call you a diary, weren't you?  
WELL TOO BAD! AHAHAHAHA!  
Ummmm...ok, so Kaito is walking around the house talking about him and my sister having mexican babies...?  
Like...what?

Also, I tackled Akaito to the ground and beat the shittaz outta him!(A/N: Yes, shittaz is word of my own creation. I use it alot, you can use it too if you like!)  
Well, not really, cause as soon as I tackled him to the ground, he pushed me off and started tickling me. Now behind my knees hurt, because he knows that is mah most ticklish spot! D:

I watched Rin and Len battle to the death though, which was fun. Then I stole Neru's cellphone and texted Miku saying that "I" (me pretending to be Neru) was in love with her. (which is so not true, everyone knows Neru likes Len.)

Neru still hasn't found out it was me :P And that was pretty much my whole day today. Bye!  
-Mikuo

"So _you're_ the reason eveyone thinks I have a thing for girls!" I turned around, only to stare into the eyes of an angry beast: Neru

"Gulp!"

XXX0XXX

**Ok...this just came randomly to me. The pairings for this fic will be: MikuxKaito, RinxLen, MikuoxAkaito, and GakupoxLuki (only a little bit, cause i'm not a huge fan of GakupoxLuki (which is yaoi, but who _doesn't _like yaoi couples!))**


	3. Happy Holidays

**A/n: Oh, gosh. Here we go, a Christmas special! Happy holidays. My familie's christain, so I celebrate Christmas. Lol, I am listening to lolis sing 'Eh?Ah,sou' while writing this XD **

**Also, Akaito's diary is in bold print, Mikuo's is in normal print, Miku's is in italics, Kaito's is italic bold.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vocaloid, SO many fanmades and genderbents would be legitimate.**

Meh. It's Christmas eve today, isn't it?

I got Akaito a red and black jacket. He says he wishes he had more of a variety in our uniforms, so I asked master, and he said red and black was fine.

Rin and Len are swaping clothes right now. It's annoying when they pretend to be eachother, but Len has a lower voice so it can be easy to tell them apart sometimes. Unless Rin does her man voice, then they both sound like Len!

GGGRRRRR….Miku and Kaito have been really annoying today. Kaito keeps saying that she's cheating on him with Neru (from when I stole Neru's cellphone), and Miku keeps trying to tell him they weren't dating. If I was Miku, I'd go along with it, because my sister likes Kaito.

…

Girls are complicated!

I still have the bruise on my arm from when Neru punched me last week for putting a leek cellphone charm on her phone. I was tempted to draw a leek on it in permanent marker, but then I thought of the consiquences that would com and decided against it.

Well, time to exchange gifts with Akaito. Akaito and I have this thing, where we exchange gifts on Christmas eve instead of day. We may be robots, but we are exactly like humans in almost everyway, except we never age and run on mostly machine organs. Like our skin and a lot of other organs are real, grown and developed in a lab. But it gives me the shivers to tink about, so I will stop talki – WRITING now.

Bye, Mikuo.

P.S. Oops, I forgot to put 'dear journal' at the begging. Oh well, I refuse to fix it.

**Dear Journal,**

**Mikuo's nice. He gave me a black and red coat, which is cool. It's boring wearing white and red coats eveyday, and humiliating when you're surrounded by so many cool uniforms. Like Mikuo's is cool, and Teto's is cool I guess. It's just...boring.**

**Really, really boring, looking in the mirror and seeing the same thing over and over again.**

**Len and Rin swaped again today, and they really confused Meiko, not to mention she was already a confused, angry, kinda smelly drunk.**

**Meiko likes to drink.**

**So, instead of acting like a normal person and telling them to stop swapping places, she chased them around the neighborhood with a baseball bat screaming 'ALIENZ MSHT DDDDDIIIIIIEEEE!'**

**And our neighbors thought we were weird enough, being singing robots that produce millions through music living in one of the biggest houses ever. Correction, biggest **_**mansion **_**ever. Well, not biggest, but really,really,really, big.**

**Right now Mikuo's cooking us habenero and leek stirfry. **** Mikuo's probably one of the nicest people-robots ever **

**Well, I must take my leave now, so….**

**SAYONARA! CHOW! BYE-BYE! **

**-Akaito**

_**Dear Journal, **_

_**Kaito here. Miku says we are not dating D:**_

_**Whut?**_

_**I really like Miku-Mi, she's kind but tough, a little stubborn, silly, smart, and has an amazing voice. Neru apparently likes Miku-Mi according to a text (which I now hear Mikuo forged) she sent her.**_

_**Meh.**_

_**Ok, so Kaiko is running around the house right now.**_

_**Brb, I have to save her from Meiko, who is drunk chasing her with…IS THAT A GIANT FISH! WTH!**_

_**Brb!**_

*Loud yelling and crashing noises in the backround*

_**Alright, it took me, Luka, Gakupo, a scared Kaiko, Rinta, and the kagamine twins (who swapped places again) to give her the shot, but we finally got it in her!**_

_**Oh yea, if you're wondering what 'the shot' is, it's this shot we have to give her that makes her fall asleep for a few hours. But she usually wakes up with a hangover and beats Kiyoteru up after it wears off.**_

_**Oh, poor,poor man.**_

_**Well, I will see you later. Farewell!**_

_**Kaito**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Meh. Kaito's an ass. But I will not get into that topic at this moment._

_Christmas is tommorow, and I'm getting a new labtop :D_

_Miku-Mi is soooooo happy! Miku-Mi is what Kaito calls me. Cute, is it not?_

_Also, Kaito is taking me clothes shopping tommorow as my present. It will almost be a date, I suppose! Ugh, but he's such an idiot! A very cute, loving idiot. Guys are complicated._

_Len is a lot easier to understand than the ever-so-moody Kaito. I wish he was'nt all incesty with Rin, I would not mind dating a younger robot-man-boy-thing._

_I-love-dashes!_

_For some reason, I have come to find them adorable _

_On another note, Taito keeps talking about the apocalypse, how it's been reported it's not going to happen in 2012 anymore by the scientist. Like it was ever going to happen in the first place! If there was ever an apocalypse, I hope it's not like the one that was predicted to happen in 2000. If all technology goes out, then we go out. I don't wanna die! Though, I don't have to think about that a lot like people, since I will be 16 forever._

_Being a robot can have it's perks._

_Love,_

_Miku Hatsune 3_

Miku looked over her writing once again, hoping that neither Kaito or Len would ever read it. What she didn't know was that Akaito had foundher diary looking for something Mikuo told him to get, and read it.


	4. Gumi's blog and a Bromance gone wrong

**A/n: TWO updates in ONE day? What can I say, I wanna write a chapter with at least 1,000 words. Consider it a gift from me, to you : )**

**Disclaimer: Pft, would I be writing fanfiction if I owend vocaloid? I think not!**

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, today was….disastourus. Sorry if I spell things wrong, but hey, this is a diary, not a NOVEL!_

_Ok, so I got my Dell labtop, and guess who delivered it to me? _

_If you guessed Dell, you are correct!_

_My new labtop is alllll set up with internet and eveything, so I am alllll set! _

_Our Christmas songs are up for download on the VOCALOID fanpage, we did a lot of duets, even me and Ritsu-kun did a duet, which is extremly rare! They cost a dollar or two depending on which song you buy _**(A/n: Of course this fanpage and these songs are not real, so don't go searching for them.)**

_Then I also got a Ipad,some special holiday socks, a few skirts, the complete AIR collection on dvd (including the 2 OVAs and the movie), a new camera, and a GIANT aqua teddy bear from Mikuo, who knows me ssssooooo well!_

_So then Kaito took me shopping, and we went to hot topic for some purple nail polish and DEB for some tops for my skirts, got a book at Borders, then hit Mcdonalds for lunch. All was well and merry, spending Kaito's money, until I got a tet from Akaito._

_Wanna know what it read?_

_It said: I read your diary, I know your feelings toward my brother. Help me with something, or I will tell him how you feel._

_Yep, Akaito's blackmailing me._

_So when we got home, I went striaght up to his room and asked him what he wanted._

_Wanna know what he said?_

_He asked me how to ask my brother out, and how to make him really happy._

_Yes, that idiot blackmailed me for something stupid he could've just ASKED me! I was soooo worried Kaito would find out about my crush on him!_

_I told him a lot of stuff about Mikuo he already knew, being his friend and all. Then I told him other, more personal stuff, like that Mikuo was fascinated with that ex-planet, Pluto. That Mikuo always brushed his top front teeth first, and that Mikuo was a sucker for stray cats.(He knew Mikuo loved animals already.)_

_I told him the best way to ask him out was probably say things that lead up to the big question, like: 'We've been friends for so long now' and 'We're really close'._

_So, that is what he is going to do._

_After I left there, I went to pick you up, but you were gone. And where did I find you? In the hands of the none other big-mouth Megpoid Gumi._

_She was all yelling 'I can't belive you like him, I have to tell Luka, and Gakupo, and Piko, and Miki, and definatly Nigaito, and….'_

_That's when I smacked her. I've never, EVER liked Gumi, right when she hears something, she gossips about it. You can't tell her anything secretive or personal, because she will go and tell a TON of other vocaloids, sometimes even post it in her blog. You can't trust her. But once in the while, if you really talk her down, she will get too scared to tell anyone._

_So, that's what I did. I smacked her, and yelled at her, almost screaming. She started to tear up, promised to keep it a secret, then ran out of the room._

_She'll probably go around telling everybody I bullied her, for no reason. That's just how Gumi is._

_Ugh, I can already FEEL those horribly delicous carbs from that big mac sinking in! I'll have to work it off later._

_A little later, around midnight, Mikuo came into our room all sad-looking and flopped down on his bed, and started screaming muffled screams. He sobbed, and sobbed, and I asked him what was wrong, but he would'nt tell me._

_But I think I already know._

_I feel bad, but those two will work everything out, I know it. And don't say you don't know who the person who made Mikuo cry is, because you KNOW you know._

_You just can't deny some thongs, no matter how hard you try._

_So here I am, two a.m., writing in you through the dim light of my mini book light._

_My eyes sting and are all watery from staying up so late, but I want to stay up._

_I'm afraid if I sleep, I'll get nightmares._

_Nightmares where everyone hates me, and Mikuo ends up a shut in, and Gumi and Kaito get married just to taughnt me. Nightmares that amy or may not come true._

_Nightmares of my reality._

_I've gotten sevral texts saying how mean I was to Gumi, some from her fans, which means she must've put it on her blog. What else did she write, I wonder?_

_I'll go on her blog in a little bit, then write about. I need to think about lighter things._

_The 27__th__ is Len and Rin's birthday, and I got them some games for their nintendo dsi's. Rui and Rei have a birthday soon, and I got them some books, since they love to read. I did'nt get Rinta or Lenko anything, since they are both older than me and want things outside of my budget. Yes, I have a budget. I have millions, but sooooo many vocaloids waste their money, so Mikuo and I both have our own budgets on certain things, like gifts and clothes that we do not require. Not that Mikuo is a big clothes person like me, he's more into books and cds, but he likes nice clothes and things once in awhile too._

_The snow has piled up more, and Mikuo, Kaito, Akaito, and I are going to go sleding._

_Well, we were SUPPOSED to go sleding, I don't know the plans anymore._

_Mikuo is fast asleep now, he looks almost like an angel. Akaito told me sometimes he just stares at Mikuo's long eyelashes, and sometimes he traces Mikuo's profile with his eyes. I can see why now, Mikuo's very beautiful and handsome._

…

_Ok, I'm going to go onto Gumi's blog now._

_Brb._

…

…

_I….I can't hold back the tears. She….Jesus, she said I'm a slut that likes to seduce men, and hits and bullies anybody that suspects my little 'game'. So many fans have called me a whore in the comments, some even go as far as saying 'Bitch, she should just die'._

_Gumi is the bitch._

_Her fans never liked me. Well, most of them. A few stand up for me, but are over powered by the angery haters._

_It's not fair, Gumi, that's just not fair!_


	5. Goodbye

_A/N: Sorry for the late update. Three more chapters, maybe more, and this story is done. I've got to much going on, so I'm going to end this story quickly. I have four other stories to work on(and finish soon hopefully), interviews for highschools, state tests, and school work, so it's hard to spend time on the computer._

_I study a lot._

**Akaito's diary is in bold print, Mikuo's is in normal print, Miku's is in italics, Kaito's is italic bold.**

_Disclaimer: Sorry, thought this was a fanfic_

**Dear journal,**

**I haven't talked to Mikuo for days now. Everytime I try to look him in the eyes, he turns away. **

**I wish I never told him.**

**Then we'd still be friends.**

**Honestly, without Mikuo, there is no point to me living. I'm a shadow of my brother, I have a horrible temper with everyone except Mikuo,I have a terrible voice, and I'm not popular like everyone else.**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend.**

**Miku says he stays up late crying. If only I could stay up with him all night, and hold him, and tell him that the whole world will just rewind before we ever met, and we will start over from square one. Become friends all over again. I'll fall in love with you all over again, but I'll keep it hidden, and you'll start going out with Rin or Luka, ir even maybe Miku.**

**If only there was a rewind button.**

**If only I could make all the pain in his heart go away.**

**Now, Mikuo's not this selfish…but something happened to him.**

**Mikuo's strong, but he'll break down. He's so strong all the time, and he's been trying his best to forget our old master.**

**The one that destroyed Miku and Mikuo's other sister, Mika.**

**It happened a long time ago, but Mika and Mikuo were lovers. They were in love. Then one day Mika got a virus and our old master uninstalled her.**

**Mikuo was never the same, and for a while he would show no emotion, until we became closer.**

**And I destroyed the closeness, that special bond.**

**God, I hate myself.**

**-Akaito**

(Akaito P.O.V)

I walk out the door at around midnight, and get into my car. I start it up, the engine roaring to life, and pull out of the long, gated, hidden driveway. I drive until I hit highway, and drive, and drive, drive towards nothing. I speed faster and faster. The haunting feeling of Mikuo's lips on mine, the places on my shoulderswhere he struggled to push me off.

I keep driving, faster, faster, faster…..

_Sorry for random dramatic crap. Next chapter will be in normal p.o.v, then back to diaries. _


	6. Hello

(Mikuo P.O.V)

No.

No.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, No!

Tears build up at the edges of my artificial eyelids, and I refuse to let them spill out. My chest burns, and my fake heart beats a million times per second.

Akaito was in a car accident.

Akaito is almost dead.

Master might not be able to fix Akaito.

Oh God, oh God, oh God.

I run out of the room, and everyone stares at me sympathetically.

"He's just a crybaby, like his sister." Gumi comments. I stop in the doorway. "Gumi, that's mean. Take it back, he's not a crybaby. You know, you're really selfish." Luka states.

"Me selfish? What about that little whore?" Gumi yells, and points to Miku, who at that point is on the verge of tears.

"But what you said was a lie. Everyone knows that, we've all posted it on our blogs. Gumi, you can't just spread rumors like that!" Kiyoteru yells the last part.

Gumi starts screaming and people start sobbing. I let the tears pour out of my eyes, and Kaito holds Miku close and sobs quietly into her hair.

I turn out and run to Akaito's car, all fixed up for whenever he gets fied….if he does.

I don't have my license, but I remember everything Akaito taught me when he was…well, teaching me how to drive.

I start the engine up, and pull out of our driveway. I drive down to the city, to the lab where Akaito is being worked on at.

I walk in, and no one tries to stop me. I walk into Akaito's room, and Master doesn't even care, by=ut all he says is

"He'll be ok."

**A/N: And that, my friends, is the end. It was nice working with you, changing this story from comedy to angst like that! Lol, sorry it's so crappy. I'm DOING A SEQUAL IN THE SUMMER- like, june-ish.**

**Bye! ~**


End file.
